


Submissive

by Hazel_Inle



Series: The Two-Faced Paradox [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, as he learns very quickly, bad ass mitaka, bamf mitaka, blood mention, hux needs to learn he cant judge mitaka by appearance, morbid love affair, poor kylo ren he doesn't realize..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: Hux has Mitaka in his crew on the Finlaizer at last. Now comes the next step of seducing him. Once again, Mitaka is not all that he seems





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> ***STOP THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE PREVIOUS WORK IN THIS SERIES, AND THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR HERE DIRECTLY FOLLOW WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE***

“You wished to have an audience with me, Sir?”

 _Ah that sweet voice…rich and savory…perfect for_ devouring _…_

“Yes, Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux replied instead, finishing a paragraph of some report or another that he had prepared for the strategy summit with the rest of the high command that was to take place in one week. Ever since the conjuring of this event, Hux found himself swamped with more work than he cared to admit, and cared even _less_ to actually do. Some of it was meant for a secretary or PA, and he was neither.

Hux was the sort of man who believed everyone had their job and purpose, and as such had to pull their own weight in the matter. So if one faltered in some way, the rest of the crew would have to suffer and pick up that one person’s slack. Not only would that hardly encourage comradeship, but it also made needless stress for the general populous.

Unfortunately, this was what he was doing; another High Command member, a person whom he didn’t even care to recall their name, had failed to do their part up to the standard. Hux was the designated choice for such work partially because of his meticulous nature in all forms of protocol, and because he was the _youngest_. It wasn’t voiced out loud, but the implication was clear.

Hux was stressed, he was tired, he was irked, and he _frustrated_.

In more ways than one, in fact. The object of his desires, the siren that called to him every time he stepped into the bridge of his ship, was this fresh face from the academy he had picked up on some _disastrous_ inspection job.

This Lieutenant’s face was attractively boyish, while still upholding the maturity of an experienced man. His attitude was, admitting, quiet and reserved, but that was by no means a fault in any way. In mostly keeping to himself, it allowed for more _private time_ to be exploited.

That was not to say it was the primary reason he wanted him on his ship, but it did have a partial influence in his decision. The man was every bit as capable in orderly peace as well as in chaotic battle, and had a deadly efficiency about him. Even though he was plucked right from the academy with barely 6 months of practical experience, he fit right into the position assigned to him on the bridge command. Hardly a flaw or hiccup in this transition from the _Oppressor_.

Good natured and humble, he quickly gained the good graces of his peers. Even more so, their respect, once they witnessed his potential in stressful situations. When engaging with the enemy, he played his part perfectly and was the oil that helped the parts of the machine run with optimal efficiency.

Needless to say, Hux had no qualms over liking Mitaka perhaps too much.

“As you know, the Strategy Summit date is nearing, and as such I shall be absent from the _Finalizer,”_ Hux continued, looking up from his datapad.

“Yes, Sir,” came the expected reply, brown eyes gazing with the polite amount of intensity. “A necessary absence, I’m told.”

“More along a necessary _evil_ , Lieutenant,” Hux sighed, letting his annoyance of the affair become apparent.”

“Forgive me, Sir, but you do not wish to be a part of this?”

“Not if I am reduced to deskwork equivalent for an adjutant…” he muttered darkly.

Hux suddenly faked a gasp and waved a hand in dismissal.

“I apologize,” he digressed. “I did not ask you here to listen to me complain.”

“Of course not, Sir,” Mitaka agreed, though with an obliging smile. “Is there a particular requirement you have of me in your absence?”

“Perhaps, though not in my absence; it must be done before I leave.”

“I see, Sir.” Mitaka punctuated his statement with a nod. Hux began walking with his hands clasped behind his back as he would during parade rest, circling around his desk with an important air.

“I require multiple asset status reports of the _Renegade,_ the _Victorium,_ and the _Slavina._ Three in total. I require them by the end of the week.”

He stopped behind Mitaka, leaning in so that his face was beside the Lieutenant’s. He was so close to him that he could smell the First Order regulation soap and detergent, and the undertone of masculinity that belonged to the person _under_ the uniform; the root of his huger.

“Can it be done?” Hux asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Mitaka replied immediately. “I am happy to assist.”

Hux allowed his stiff shoulders to drop from their original taut position, giving a grateful side look to his subordinate, who was still staring ahead in strict military standard.

“Mitaka, you are a saint sent from the stars,” he commended, his nose brushing against Mitaka’s ear.

 _That_ garnered a reaction; a partial flinch in surprise, but nothing was said or done about this minor advance. Hux decided to take it further.

“I am grateful to your never ending loyalty, Mitaka…” he trailed off, slipping his hands onto Mitaka’s stocky shoulders. He felt the flesh under his palms and yearned for a different kind of muscle to be in his hand, and preferably without cloth between them.

“Thank you, Sir.” There was no aversion, but there was also no acceptance. Was he not aware of how far Hux had planned to take this? An innocent mind at heart in such a capable man?

_Quaint, but still remediable._

He squeezed the shoulders with a strong massaging grip, breathing onto what was visible of Mitaka’s neck with distinct purpose.

“I am so grateful I…ah, _claimed_ you…from the _Oppressor…”_

Mitaka turned his head so that their faces were now mirroring one another, nose tips touching ever so slightly. The head-turn and contact was enough for Hux to take those lips he dreamed about on lonely nights. A small gasp was the only sign of surprise that his lieutenant released. There was no room for chasteness and eloquence as the kiss was drawn out, for Hux was beyond such capacity when he heard Mitaka make a small whimper when his teeth nipped his lower lip..

His hands moved on their own, sliding down his arms and onto his front, feeling the curves and bumps of Mitaka’s flesh through the stiff uniform. His fingers were spread wide to cover the most area possible for memorization’s sake, and Mitaka seemed to enjoy it, kissing back just as savagely.

It wasn’t until Hux’s hands started wandering down towards the thighs and teasing the space between them did the tides turn suddenly. An elbow rammed hard into his solar plexus and forced some distance between them, making Hux cry out in shock and pain. This however did not deter him, as he retaliated almost instantly with a sharp heave that forced Mitaka’s front over his desk.

In a second, Hux was upon him, kissing and mouthing at Mitaka’s neck. He was expecting to hear a moan or sound from his lovely partner, but was jarred by a low voice that only comes from the back of the throat, and warned of imminent death.

“Get _off_ me…”

Hux hesitated and that was all it took; Mitaka knocked his head back into Hux’s face, a sickening crack rebounding in his skull from the force. The smaller man reached behind him with his right hand his attacker’s back and grasped the belt, pulling Hux up over the same shoulder and slamming him to the desk. Hux was forced to stare up at the ceiling, and to Mitaka’s upside down face, feeling the heat of the somehow ignited vibroblade near his throat.

 _How did get that…and_ where _was he keeping it!?_

Mitaka’s pupils were blown wide, so dark they seemed to be bottomless pits of a starless galaxy, rimmed with chocolaty gold nebulas for irises. His gaze was that of when Hux first noticed him; fighting the enemy with absolute determination and apathy, as though Hux meant nothing to him at all. Hux was no more than an attacking force, and as such, Mitaka was in defensive mode.

“You think me easy, Sir?” Mitaka accused, eyes narrowing. Hux swallowed, finally feeling the sharp pain in his nose, and the wetness flowing from it. His breath tasted metallic as he replied a nasal “What?”

“I asked, _Sir…”_ Mitaka reached down and took a firm grasp of Hux’s nose, a pained gasp escaping the latter from the rough treatment. “…If you thought I was _easy.”_

A swift jerk of the hand, an even louder crack than the previous one, and a groaning exhale from Hux, Mitaka reset his superior officer’s nose. Hux swallowed hard as he attempted to regain vision without stars on the edges, wondering why Mitaka was treating him like an enemy.

“Easy?” he asked instead.

Mitaka rolled his eyes with a disgusted noise, stumping Hux completely. This persona that he was showing was…not aligned to his normal temperament.

“You are not the only person in a superior position who thought their rank could command me in this way,” he scoffed. “I had a suspicion, but it seems to now have been confirmed.”

“A simple _no_ would have sufficed!” Hux snapped, realizing what Mitaka was blaming him of. “I have far more honor than to…”

He could not finish. Instead, he shook his head violently with a noise of disgust, feeling the blade singe his collar. His nose still stinging in protest to any breathing.

Mitaka regarded him with a slight turn of the head, almost copying an arkan-cat. A very _skeptical_ arkan-cat.

“If I had refused verbally, you would have ceased?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hux said.

 “Even though I reciprocated to your lighter attention?” he pressed the blade closer to Hux’s jugular, making his victim take in a sharp breath that hurt beyond expectation

“ _Yes.”_

“Hardly believing,” Mitaka seemed to decide with cool mockery.

Regardless, he still removed the arm with the blade that was pinned to Hux’s chest and moved way. Hux gulped more blood and sat up, massaging his solar plexus gently as it throbbed.

“I would have been confused, as I am now, but I would have stopped,” he continued, glancing back at his lieutenant. “Breaking my nose was _highly_ unnecessary.”

“I beg your pardon, general, but I disagree,” Mitaka replied, bowing his head slightly in respect for his rank and storing the now quieted blade into his boot.

 _Oh yes…it was_ that _knife…_

Hux would have shivered in delight at the memory of Mitaka bathing his uniform in blood that first day they met, if Mitaka’s disagreement didn’t surprise him so.

“I understand your defensive nature in that regard, since Arkanis is a…ruthless place,” he said, hoping he sounded understanding. Hux was not the sort to ever sympathize with someone, and even if he did, he never attempted to openly so. Regardless, there was a strange feeling of possessiveness when it came to Mitaka; a sense of deep protectiveness that even he didn’t understand.

“Why did you reciprocate, then?” Hux asked suddenly. Mitaka kept a stern look on his face before sneering.

“If I had not,” he began with slight sarcasm. “you would have believed me to be completely averse to you, no?”

“I…suppose…” Hux allowed, a little confused. Mitaka turned to regard him fully, giving Hux his full attention.

“What _do_ you want?”

“You,” Hux said immediately. “In every way possible.”

Mitaka’s face betrayed him as surprise overtook him.

“Is…that so?” he asked slowly, unsure. Doubting.

“Yes. I have come to admire you. Yes, at first it was an inclination towards a physical relationship, but as I witnessed how you are with your peers, it seems you are full of surprises, and I would not mind spending my time learning them all.”

Hux walked back around his desk so they were on the same side. He stopped at a respectable distance, hoping that would put his lieutenant at ease.

“If I am entirely honest, Mitaka,” he continued in a more pensive tone. “I am _eager_ to do so…”

“You forget, Sir, that I have made no answer,” Mitaka replied coolly. “Considering you attempted to ‘cop a feel’ on our first contact, I believe that garners hesitation on my part.”

Hux opened his mouth to argue, but Mitaka raised a hand to silence him.

“However, I am willing to admit that I too have wondered about you as well. While I am not averse to such relations as this, understand I have standards, and if they are not met…” he let the statement hang for a moment. “Need I say more?”

“No, there is no need.” Hux replied, waving a hand casually, though the threat thrilled him. “Standards, you say?”

 “Yes,” Mitaka nodded. “As I’m sure you have as well.”

“Definitely,” Hux said a little too quickly. Mitaka made no reply, but merely urged him to proceed.

“Name 3 of your top priority, then,” he requested. Hux blinked and attempted to scratch some of the dried blood off his lip.

“Item 1: work and relationship are on separate planes; keep it that way.”  

He coughed as some leftover blood rose from his lungs in a painful reminder that he had to still see medical. He cleared his throat but continued.

“Item 2: Respect privacy for myself, and I shall do the same for you. Item 3: do _not_ call me by my full first name.”

Mitaka seemed to consider him before smiling, back to his usual soft facade.

“That’s all?” he asked. “Then this is better than I had anticipated.”

Hux almost was as uneasy as he curious.

“What are _your_ three top tier conditions?” he asked.

“Oh, just know that in order to have a relationship with me you have to earn it, and since you have already started out negatively, you have some catching up to do. Be assured that if you put in the effort, so will I.”

Hux winced, but conceded, “fair enough.”

“I’m not finished,” Mitaka continued. “That was only the first. 2: I require respect and closure; if there is a problem, be a responsible person and _talk_ about it. We don’t need unnecessary _drama_ where we cry over each other.”

“I could not agree more.” Hux said wholeheartedly. “And three?”

Here, Mitaka’s mouth spread into a grin that was innocent as an angel. Hux was unnerved by how _too_ virtuous it was. Mitaka moved so towards Hux smoothly, leaning onto the tips of his toes to kiss Hux gently. When their lips met, Hux groaned shamefully as a gloved hand that didn’t belong to him cupped him firmly, _exquisitely._ Mitaka licked some of the dried blood off his lips sensually, teasingly. When Hux reached for him, Mitaka moved away, his eyes light and pure.

“When the time is right, and _only_ when it is right, _I’ll_ be the one to bend you in half over that desk.”

Hux’s entire face flushed red at his declaration, the innocence dying with every word uttered.

Mitaka saluted him, calling over his shoulder that he would get those reports in as soon as possible. Hux wasn’t paying attention; he was too busy stifling the new stream of blood leaking from his nose, cursing his high blood pressure.

He was in the medical bay not long after and found that the halls were deserted the entire way. Thankful for this small blessing, he quickly saw to a medical droid. As he was being tended to, he compiled a list of regulations for Mitaka to read over on his data pad, and requested a list of his own. In the process of flushing bacta through his nose repeatedly, a very arduous and uncomfortable sensation, he received Mitaka’s terms, and was delighted to find that he had already taken the liberty to create a relationship contract with the regulations intact, and some spaces blank with a “To Be Determined” with a request of a formal meeting.

True to Mitaka’s word, he finished the reports as requested, though they were completed that very afternoon instead of at the end of the week. To Hux’s utmost surprise, they were done with precision and perfection. Hux could not help himself as he captured Mitaka’s lips while he was giving a verbal report of the Bridge’s activity. Mitaka allowed it for a moment before pressing a hand to his chest, pushing Hux off. Once his lips were free, he continued his speech to completion.

They adhered to Hux’s regulation and did not discuss the relationship during work hours, and waited until that night after final shift, in Hux’s quarters. They drew up particulars in an orderly fashion over a brandy, sitting across from each other in the main lounge area. Hux called for dinner from the dining hall to be delivered for two and requested that this be his first attempt to court him. Mitaka obliged with a nod. They parted ways for the night with a chaste kiss, though Hux longed for the sharpness of his new paramour’s teeth.

Each day of the week ended in a similar fashion, be it in Hux’s or Mitaka’s quarters. They would discuss plans and work, share dinner, and end with a goodnight kiss, always chaste.

That however did not mean Hux did not have his shortcomings on the matter.

There came a moment when Hux requested that Mitaka not meet with him that evening, wishing to be alone for a change. That was one aspect being a bachelor Hux liked; the solitude was pleasing every now and again. To suddenly be in a relationship other than casual sex, it made the transition all the more difficult to adapt to.

Mitaka was silent at the appeal and asked if he wished to discuss the reasons behind it, inquiring if he had an issue with anything that had taken place between them. Hux, not being used to having explain himself, had to force his tongue to work properly and explain his reasoning in such a way Mitaka would understand.

Mitaka seemed to empathize that the change was hard for him, and as such thanked him for his honesty, and assured him that he was more than happy to leave Hux to himself. Hux was astounded; no argument, no complications, no drama.

With confirmation of their capabilities in mind, Hux found himself content, and a little more than eager to please Mitaka in turn. He _wanted_ to earn the right to have Mitaka. He was a challenge, and once it was laid out on the table as a true possibility of a more permanent arrangement, Hux tried his hardest to prove himself. Mitaka, in response to Hux’s ardor, demonstrated equal effort, and all was well for them.

Minus the itch Hux desperately had every time Mitaka showed that darker side of himself that was as thrilling as it was terrifying.

It came out occasionally, though rare as it was. When it did show its face, it garnered a lot of attention from the other crew members, most of which believed him to almost be too much of a “soft soul” to be in the military. This was done away with completely, and all soon respected him with a small hint of fear.

The occasion that destroyed all doubts about him and gained the adoration of everyone enlisted was when Kylo Ren decided to test the boundaries of Mitaka’s patience and good nature.

The entire affair was talked of for weeks, and it seemed that the creature that was Kylo Ren was tamed…for about ten days, that is. However, a week and a half of peace was an achievement within itself; it seemed that the shock of someone so kind and angelic could be capable of such devious action was enough to spook the Knight. But nothing was as satisfying as the meeting in Hux’s office right afterwards.

“You picked up a monster, General Hux,” the modulated voice insisted as he paced the room. “The Supreme Leader will not stand for-“

“The Supreme Leader,” Hux interrupted impatiently, though amusedly. “-has no time to be bothered of the exploits of a minor officer. If he considers your tantrums to be minor enough to correct and you are his _apprentice_ no less, why should he care of one of my officer’s snaps for once, and under _your_ doings?”

“He is unhinged!” the knight whirled around to face him, towering over the general. “I saw malicious nature in that so called angel you lust after day and night! It’s abominable!”

“Which is abominable? My admiration for him or his tendency towards sadism?”

Kylo Ren roared in exasperation and slammed his fist into the desk.

“both, you bastard!”

Hux’s eye twitched at the curse but didn’t show any other sign of the deep fury that was boiling in the pit of his stomach as Kylo continued.

To torture a resistance spy who had already confessed is _immoral_! There are boundaries!”

“That is strange to hear,” Hux began icily. “Coming from the person who kills children, collects ashes of his so called enemies, runs around with his band of deficient corpses from a morgue, and worships his grandfather whom he never even met.”

Kylo ignited hos saber and Hux narrowed his eyes at him.

“You use that toy on anything and I will have Mitaka to repeat his actions tenfold upon your sedated body!” he warned with a fierce shout. The reaction was instant; the saber was extinguished and returned to its rightful place on his belt, the owner backing away towards the door.

“You can’t control him, Hux,” he warned. “You cannot control a man like that.”

“Who said anything about controlling him?” Hux asked, mirroring the innocent tone that Mitaka had mastered towards his peers. That was all it took for the knight to retreat in a very oaf-like scramble, especially when the very source of his discomfort was waiting outside, and grinning with delight.

Mitaka was calm and collected as ever, and gave no mind whatsoever to the knight in black as he entered the office. Hux welcomed him with a kiss to his forehead, almost giddy with the newly discovered fearful side of his competitor for power.

“I am in awe. Truly.” Hux said, leaning against his desk. Mitaka merely shrugged a shoulder.

“There is a reason people say beware of the quiet ones.”

“Phel, mere thanks is not enough. If this peace lasts, perhaps we have found a way to keep him in check, and even the _Supreme Leader, himself_ hasn’t even exploited a way to control him!”

“You wish to _show_ gratitude?” Mitaka asked, raising a brow.

“Yes,” Hux replied reverently, quietly. He moved closer to his significant other and slid his arms around him so that they were chest to chest. As Mitaka reached behind him to lock the door to the office though the console-desk, Hux kissed his jawline slowly, sensually. Mitaka made a pleasing noise that bordered on a sigh and chuckle.

“You did perfectly…” Hux praised under his breath between each bout of teasing with his mouth and tongue “So perfectly…”

“Thank you,” Mitaka graciously replied, pushing Hux’s mouth off him to regard him properly. “But you want more than just a kiss, I’m sure?”

Hux’s mouth watered as he nodded, realizing that his arousal was not only obvious, but also was being ground into his lieutenant’s front. Mitaka sighed heavily, mocking a surrender.

“I suppose you have been good all this time; pleasing, obliging, _patient_ …”

Mitaka’s lip raised on one side, thumbing the buckle to his belt nonchalantly.

“On your knees, Tage.”


End file.
